


Five Times Jonghyun and Taemin Didn’t Go All the Way and One Time They Did

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Café Hwarang [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Car Sex, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: 11,500 words of Jongtae making out and having sexy time





	Five Times Jonghyun and Taemin Didn’t Go All the Way and One Time They Did

“Thanks for doing this for me, hyung.” Taemin said, propped up on the kitchen counter as he watched Jonghyun cook.

 

“This isn’t for you, Taemin-ah.” Jonghyun replied as he meticulously measured the amount of soy sauce he would need, “I’m doing this so I can actually eat a meal at your house.”

 

Taemin pouted at him, more for show than anything else. “It’s still less work for me.” He said matter-of-factly before tugging at the collar of his shirt, fanning it out.

 

Once Jonghyun had finished placing all the ingredients he needed in the pan he turned around to Taemin, almost leaning his elbow on the stove before quickly pulling it away. “I’m actually not so sure you aren’t just faking being a terrible cook to get me to feed you.”

 

A smile pulled at Taemin’s lips. “If I was, would it matter?” He felt his stomach start to flutter at his own teasing, awaiting Jonghyun’s reaction.

 

“Hmm,” Jonghyun dragged out his hum as he walked the two steps he needed to be in front of Taemin, placing both his hands on either side of him on the counter. “I suppose you’re right, I could never resist spoiling someone as cute as you.” He gave Taemin a smile of his own and the butterflies flew up Taemin’s throat, tickling his insides until he had no choice but to kiss Jonghyun’s smile off his face.

 

They lingered for a moment, Taemin’s body completely still but his heart pounding in his chest so hard he feared it would burst. It was just a quick kiss, done the moment Jonghyun pulled back, but his smile was still there. Not just on his lips, but in his eyes, too, deep brown crescents that were so warm it made Taemin blush and look away.

 

He needed to do something about the way his face was burning.

 

“Wow, it really is hot in here.” Taemin said, latching onto the first excuse he could think of, pulling on his shirt collar again. And it wasn’t exactly a lie, the stove was gradually heating the room the longer the food cooked, but it wasn’t anything too extreme. If anything, it was a welcome change from the harsh winter just outside his window.

 

“Is it?” Jonghyun asked, and something in his voice made Taemin’s catch in his throat. His jaw hung open as he tried to form words only for his mind to go blank when Jonghyun started playing with the hem of his shirt. “Do you need hyung’s help?”

 

Taemin swallowed the lump in his throat. “Help with what?” He croaked out, the teasing edge to Jonghyun’s voice traveling below his stomach.

 

And then they were kissing again, hot, breathless, too close in the stuffy room, but he still wanted more. There was no hesitation when Jonghyun started licking at his mouth, he just opened up and let him explore, too fast for Taemin to keep up. He lifted his hands off the counter to wrap them around Jonghyun’s shoulders, drawing him in that much closer, legs crushed between Jonghyun’s stomach and the cabinets. Normally it’d be uncomfortable but at the moment he just didn’t care.

 

Taemin couldn’t hold back his gasp when he felt Jonghyun’s palms on his bare back, stroking the skin there and making him feel even hotter, hands too warm on his already burning skin. They kept traveling upwards, dragging his shirt up with them, until it was at his shoulders, slightest breeze hitting the light sweat covering his skin. But Jonghyun didn’t stop there, kept feeling every inch of skin he could reach, sneaking his hands up Taemin’s sides and making him squirm. When Jonghyun bit his lip his back arched and he moaned into his mouth, flushing darker at his own reaction.

 

“Taemin...” Jonghyun murmured against his lips, voice so dark and thick with need it made Taemin shiver. His tongue wouldn’t stop playing with his and his hands wouldn’t stop touching him, never moving to the front of Taemin’s body and Taemin wasn’t sure if he was grateful or disappointed. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Jonghyun’s fingers brushed past his nipples, or delved too far down his stomach, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it back.

 

Even though there was nothing in the world that would make Taemin want to stop kissing Jonghyun, not burning down his apartment building was also important, so when the timer went off they pulled apart, still looking into each other’s eyes. Taemin’s own were hooded, he could tell that much, his head fallen back onto the cabinets, chest rising and dropping with each heavy breath he took. Jonghyun was breathing just as hard, and if his lips were that swollen, Taemin could only imagine what his must look like.

 

“Shit.” Having more sense than Taemin, Jonghyun rushed over to turn the oven off, scrambling to make sure nothing burned. Taemin still couldn’t move. He still couldn’t do anything more than try and catch his breath, staring lazily as Jonghyun finished putting their dinner together.

 

It took longer than he’d like to admit for Taemin to regain his senses, close his mouth and pull his shirt down, face flushing even darker as he realized he’d been basically shirtless this entire time. His lips were dry from breathing through his mouth and he licked them, not thinking twice until Jonghyun said “Are you torturing me on purpose, Taemin-ah?”

 

He blushed again and hopped down from the counter, deciding to try and be at least a little helpful and grab their plates. “Sorry, hyung.”

 

“Don’t be.” Jonghyun said, looking over his shoulder so Taemin could see his smirk. “Just don’t be surprised when I get back at you for it later.”

* * *

  


Jonghyun’s apartment was smaller like he had said, but it also looked a hell of a lot more stylish. If it wasn’t a completely ridiculous idea, Taemin would’ve thought Jonghyun had gone out and bought new furniture the second he knew Taemin was going to visit. His couch was more like a loveseat but it was made of leather and couldn’t have been cheap to buy, the coffee table was glass but there wasn’t a smudge in sight, and the lightbulbs he’d put in every lamp weren’t garish but somehow covered everything in a warm glow, almost like candles. No cups lying around like in Taemin’s apartment, or food stains on the cushions, or concerning absence of paper towels.

 

And yet there Jonghyun was, sitting cross legged on the other side of the couch with a bottle of store-bought tea, ripped jeans and oversized sweater a stark contrast to the lavish atmosphere.

 

“I thought you said my apartment was nicer than yours.” Taemin said, mirroring the way Jonghyun was sitting.

 

Jonghyun took a sip of his drink before answering. “It said it was _nice_ , I never said it was nic _er._ ”

 

And that was all he had to say on the matter, focusing on finishing his tea now. But Taemin still had more to say and pouted at him. “I came here expecting a bachelor pad and instead you gave me a penthouse.” Which, he wasn’t actually mad about this, he was just saying it for the sake of complaining. And besides, Jonghyun knew he wasn’t angry anyways, obvious by the glint in his eyes every time they met Taemin’s.

 

“To be fair, Kibum helped me pick almost everything out.” He set his now empty bottle on a coaster because he was smart and remembered to buy those. “And he knows where to get affordable stuff, like literally anything. It’s also really easy to stick to a color scheme when the color is black.”

 

Okay that was fair enough, Taemin thought, but it still took him by surprise. And not a bad kind of surprise either, because he really liked the mood the room gave off. He couldn’t think of the exact word to describe it, but it felt like something out of a romance movie. Not that he watches those, if anyone asks.

 

Taemin couldn’t miss the way Jonghyun was smirking at him when he never stopped staring in the first place. “It’s kind of sexy, right?”

 

Now Taemin really wished he had said yes when Jonghyun offered him a drink so he’d have an excuse to look away. But instead he was stuck here with his face on fire and someone eagerly waiting for an answer. “Are we still gonna watch a movie?” Taemin asked, choosing the best answer he could think of, which was not answering.

 

Jonghyun raised one of his eyebrows and reached for the remote to turn his television on. “Did you have something in mind or do you just wanna browse through Netflix?”

 

Thank god Jonghyun had taken that bait, Taemin thought as he sighed in relief. “Do they have A Quiet Place on there?” This time it wasn’t a deflection, he actually really wanted to see that movie.

 

“Isn’t that a horror movie?” Jonghyun grimaced as he said it, like the words tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

But Taemin couldn’t follow and gave Jonghyun the same look back at him. “Yeah?” So what?

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun started, placing the remote on the table and shifting closer to Taemin, “I’m over here trying to be romantic, not make you scream _that_ way.”

 

That was too much for Taemin and he hid his red face in his hands, not capable of handling looking at anything. “Hyung, why…”

 

“Too strong?” Jonghyun said and Taemin peered up at him through his fingers. Which, it kind of was, but not in a bad way. It just made it extremely difficult for Taemin to ignore the heat in the pit of his stomach.

 

“No…” Taemin mumbled out, muffled by his hands. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest and his throat had closed up, but it was the truth. The only problem was that he liked it too much. Not that he’d ever be able to tell Jonghyun that.

 

“Okay, good to know.” The upwards lilt in Jonghyun’s voice was enough to get Taemin to look at him, and he was met with a smirk that made him hide again. He didn’t know what it meant, but he wondered if Jonghyun had seen through him. He thinks that’d be a good thing. It’d save him from explaining himself.

 

They ended up watching an old American drama, something Taemin had learned were one of Jonghyun’s favorites. Immediately after pressing “play”, Jonghyun was already grabbing Taemin’s hand, trying to pull him in closer, saying “Sit by me, Taemin-ah!”, like he even needed to ask. Taemin was all too happy to rest his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, let Jonghyun wrap his arm around his own. He tried to read the subtitles as best he could but his mind was in a daze, too distracted by the warmth Jonghyun radiated, how safe he felt next to him, the repeating motion of Jonghyun’s thumb stroking his skin.

 

He must have dozed off because when Jonghyun stood up, left his side, it shook him awake. And then he was all too aware of the sudden lack of Jonghyun’s body and it made him feel incomplete.

 

Just when he was about to ask what was going on, Jonghyun explained himself, “I left the light on in the kitchen and it’s annoying the fuck out of me.” Taemin snorted, already anticipating Jonghyun’s return.

 

And of course it didn’t take long, he was there and back in less than ten seconds and Taemin could relax back into his earlier spot. Except, Jonghyun didn’t wrap his arm around him this time. His mind kept swimming with different reasons, like maybe his arm was tired, or he thought he smelled bad, or he just forgot, but never let his mind wander to _he doesn’t want to touch me_. The part of himself that constantly told him he wasn’t desirable enough was never around at the same time as Jonghyun because Jonghyun never gave him a reason to doubt himself.

 

It still would be nice to be touched.

 

So caught up in his own thoughts, Taemin didn’t even notice Jonghyun was moving, only felt the weight on his thigh. He wasn’t even sure where he was looking anymore, Jonghyun’s hand on him or Jonghyun’s face, but it definitely wasn’t the movie he was supposed to be watching. His breath caught in his throat, because his hand was right there, fingers resting on his inner thigh, and now his mind was cloudy for a completely different reason. Jonghyun was so so close to touching his dick through his jeans and he couldn’t move an inch or else he might touch there for real.

 

When Jonghyun started rubbing his thumb back and forth Taemin had to hold back a whine, this was all so much for him, being as inexperienced as he was. And there was no way Jonghyun couldn’t feel his eyes boring into the side of his head, pleading for something but not sure what. However it definitely wasn’t for him to take his hand away.

 

The longer Jonghyun touched him the warmer Taemin felt, feeling his blush rise up his neck to his face to the tip of his ears. Most embarrassing of all, he could feel his pants getting tighter, and his breath getting shallower, and he was getting so worked up by the smallest action but he didn’t want it to stop.

 

He couldn’t keep still anymore. His hips started moving and he grabbed onto the front of Jonghyun’s shirt, finally getting him to look at him. And he had nothing to say for himself, either, just grinned at him, because he knew exactly what he was doing this whole time. “Hyung.” Taemin said, voice considerably breathier than before.

 

“What?” Jonghyun asked, like he didn’t already know. He was still smiling, too, and he was just asking Taemin to kiss that smirk off his face.

 

Which is exactly what he did.

 

He sucked on Jonghyun’s lower lip before biting it, making Jonghyun grunt and bite him harder. It made Taemin shiver and grow that much more desperate. Taemin’s hand fisted in Jonghyun’s shirt, pulled him in closer, and Jonghyun took no time to catch up. Just threaded his fingers in Taemin’s hair and kissed him back, made his brain short-circuit. Taemin might’ve moaned out loud but what did it matter when Jonghyun’s tongue was in his mouth, and his lips were moving against his, and Taemin’s noises were being swallowed up by Jonghyun.

 

They only separated for a second but it was a second too long as Taemin was pushed onto his back. And then Jonghyun was taking him again, touching the tips of their tongues together, forcing out a gasp. The position they were in made Taemin’s heart skip a beat because even though he had been on top of him before, this was completely different. This time they were kissing for real, their chests were pressed together, and Jonghyun wouldn’t stop touching him all over. His free hand was stroking up and down Taemin’s side, teasing him by slipping his fingers up his sweater but only ever touching just above his jeans, making him crave more. He kept bucking up into Jonghyun but he was too far away, lower body angled just enough that Taemin couldn’t reach, but he needed it so bad, any kind of friction, any kind of stimulation…

 

Their foreheads bumped together when Brown Eyed Soul’s “If It’s The Same” filled the room. They both rubbed the sore area as Jonghyun reached across the table, grabbing his phone and holding it up to his face, squinting at the screen. “It’s my sister.” He said.

 

“Answer it.” Taemin replied and cleared his throat after hearing how hoarse he sounded. He fell back onto the couch as he tried to calm his breathing, one hand resting on his heaving chest. When he closed his eyes, the last five minutes kept replaying in his head, and he didn’t even try to fight the smile sneaking onto his face.

 

“Noona?” Jonghyun said into the phone, clearing his throat the same way Taemin did. “No, I don’t have a cold.” Taemin had to grab a nearby pillow to stifle his laughter at that. “Well it’s not the _best_ time...no it’s okay, what did you need?” Taemin struggled to try and make out what his sister was saying on the other end of the line, but it just sounded like a jumbled mess to his ears. “Ah, okay. Yeah, I’ll stop by tomorrow. Thanks for keeping me updated, noona. Love you too, bye.” He hung up and placed his phone down on the table again before leaning back onto the couch, letting out a huff of air.

 

“What was that?” Taemin asked, sitting back up as well now that he was sure their moment was over.

 

“Huh? Oh, our dog has an eye infection. She just wanted to tell me how her visit to the vet went.” Jonghyun answered, and Taemin couldn’t even be mad when it was something as important as that. Not that he would be mad because Jonghyun’s life doesn’t revolve around him. “I’m really sorry, that was rude of me, wasn’t it?”

 

Jonghyun was nibbling on his lower lip and his eyes kept falling to the side, and for the first time Taemin felt like he was seeing a more vulnerable side to Jonghyun. Well, other than when he had started crying at a commercial about puppies. “Your sister is important, hyung. Kissing me isn’t.” He grimaced and immediately tried to backtrack. “Wait, that came out wrong.”

 

But Jonghyun didn’t seem to mind, just laughed, eyes shaping into crescents, voice like ringing bells. “It’s alright, I know what you meant.” He said and Taemin breathed a sigh of relief as Jonghyun grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “I gotta tell you, though, I haven’t been paying attention to this thing the whole time.”

 

Now it was Taemin’s turn to laugh. “Me neither.”

* * *

 

“Why don’t you sit down and enjoy the show, Taemin-ah?”

 

Taemin’s face scrunched up. “I don’t know what else been on those seats so no thank you.”

 

Jonghyun shrugged at him and turned around, facing the big screen mounted on the wall while Taemin leaned back onto the wall on the opposite end of the room. “ _You know that I love you, can’t you see my eyes…_ ”

 

He was only two lines into the song and Taemin was already roped in. He completely forgoed looking at the video on screen, which is what he usually did to avoid awkward eye contact, in favor of staring Jonghyun down, trying to communicate his thoughts of “why the fuck didn’t you tell me you could sing” with his eyes. His high notes soared perfectly on pitch, his belting sounded full and effortless, and his low notes went straight between Taemin’s thighs. Now he kind of wishes he had sat down so he could at least cross his legs.

 

When Jonghyun finished his song, he turned around to hand Taemin the microphone, but Taemin didn’t take it. “You brought me to a noraebang just to show off, didn’t you?” He said, pouting extra hard so Jonghyun would know he was just playing around.

 

Jonghyun’s smile reached his eyes and he was so cute Taemin almost forgot what they were talking about. “I did, yeah.”

 

Taemin gasped exaggeratedly with his hand in front of his mouth. “ _My_ Jonghyun? Showing off??” That comment earned him a playful push on his shoulder and he burst into giggles.

 

“I wanted to hear you sing too, you know.” Jonghyun said, holding the microphone in front of Taemin again, slight redness to his cheeks.

 

Taemin’s laughter caught in his throat. He agreed to sing karaoke when he thought it was just going to be the two of them screaming out song lyrics with no pitch or rhythm until they got kicked out. He didn’t expect Jonghyun to be _good_ , and now Taemin would pale in comparison, and he wasn’t sure he could handle the embarrassment. “No thanks.”

 

Jonghyun dropped his hand to his side. “You’re gonna make me sing the whole time?!”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Taemin tried to smile despite his racing pulse. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

 

“I _don’t_ love it.” It was Jonghyun’s turn to pout at him now, and even though Taemin had no idea what he looked like when he pouted, Jonghyun was still a million times better at it. He looked every bit like a begging puppy and Taemin’s heart might have melted a little. So he took the microphone without a single word and Jonghyun immediately perked up, bouncing over to the seats and sitting down without a second thought.

 

“You’re seriously sitting on those?” Taemin grimaced as he scrolled through the song list, trying to find something easy to sing. “You know what people do in these rooms, right?” He stage whispered that last part for dramatic effect but the blush creeping onto his face was completely real.

 

“What, you mean like what we did on your kitchen counter?” Jonghyun said it so casually Taemin had to rip his head away from the song list to gape at him because how could he just _say_ that. All Jonghyun did was smirk and cross his arms across his chest.

 

“We didn’t even - ” Taemin started but his lungs collapsed before he could finish his sentence. His throat had run dry and no matter how many times he swallowed he still couldn’t say it. The way Jonghyun was looking at him didn’t help, either, just made him blush harder.

 

“Or on your couch? Or what about my couch the other day?”

 

“ _Hyung_.” He at least got that word out, and maybe now he could finally say what he wanted. “That’s not the same.” That wasn’t exactly what he was going for but he prayed Jonghyun would understand without him having to explicitly say it.

 

The way Jonghyun’s smile widened told Taemin he understood but was pretending not to. “If you still think it’s too dirty you can come sit on hyung’s lap.” He said as he patted his thigh and Taemin couldn’t even see the song list anymore, the rest of the world was drowned out by the heartbeat in his ears and the warmth covering his entire body. His palms had become so sweaty that his finger slipped and he chose a song by mistake, cursing under his breath. But when he heard the first few notes, some of the tension left his body when he realized he thankfully already knew this song.

 

Only for his heart to speed up that much more when he realized what song it was. Jonghyun snorted and hid his mouth behind his fist, but Taemin could still see his eye smile, and he swore he never blushed harder in his life than he was right now.

 

“ _H-hey you, why are you hesitating_ ?” Taemin missed the beat he was supposed to come in on and his voice cracked at the end and this whole thing was a fucking disaster. “ _I know you want me…_ ”

 

Shit, these fucking _lyrics_ , he couldn’t do this. “Hyuuung!” He whined, stomping one of his feet. So what if he was being a brat, he didn’t care, this was too humiliating.

 

“No, keep singing!” The way he said it sounded supportive enough but the unwavering grin on his face wasn’t. It was the kind that told Taemin he was enjoying this way too much.

 

Fine, then. Let him enjoy it. “ _I know what you want, what you’re waiting for…_ ”

 

An idea popped into Taemin’s head at the next line. “ _Just come here…_ ” A way to tease Jonghyun back and hopefully get him a little worked up. It was simple enough, and with his pulse already rushing so fast, he didn’t have to worry about getting more embarrassed. That would be impossible.

 

He slowly made his way towards Jonghyun as he sang, making his eyes widen in shock. “Taemin, what are you - ” Jonghyun cut himself off when Taemin sat on his lap, straddling him, still singing the song by heart. Taemin didn’t miss how tense he became, or how his hands were balled into fists on the seat cushions, and he couldn’t fight the smile on his face now that he knew he had gotten his revenge. He was the one that suggested that Taemin sit on his lap in the first place, anyways.

 

Or possibly not, because then Jonghyun was grabbing his hips, pulling him in closer until their bodies were pressed together, and maybe he didn’t think this through well enough. “ _D-don’t hesitate any longer…_ ” His singing stuttered along with his heartbeat and his voice sounded considerably breathier and fuck this song.

 

“ _As much as you waited, I waited for this day t -_ ” Taemin shouted on reflex before he could finish his line, because now Jonghyun was kissing right under his ear, just the one spot over and over again. And if he had just missed his cue for the next line, Taemin would be none the wiser, too distracted by the soft lips on his skin, the hot breath fanning out on his ear as Jonghyun whispered, “Keep going.”

 

Taemin had to bite his own lips so he didn’t make a sound at those words, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make his throat any less dry, mouth like sandpaper. “ _As I wait for you, I close my eyes…_ ” And he really did close his eyes during that line, as Jonghyun started traveling down his neck, his teeth barely brushing his skin, and he breathed “Hyung, I can’t…”

 

There were no protests from Jonghyun this time, just his hands pressing on the small of his back, and if Taemin had had any sense, he would’ve taken the mic away from his mouth. But instead when Jonghyun finally bit down on his neck, Taemin cried out right into the microphone, and it traveled through the speakers and filled the room. He dropped the mic immediately after that, forgotten on the floor, because no way in hell was he going to do that again. His heart kept hammering in his chest and in his fingertips and everything was so much all at the same time, he couldn’t keep track of it.

 

“Careful, Taeminnie, someone might hear you.” Jonghyun murmured against his skin and Taemin might have made a noise at that, he couldn’t tell, absentmindedly holding onto the sleeves of Jonghyun’s shirt to keep himself upright. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Shit. Shit shit shit, Taemin for sure whimpered this time, even though he kept biting his lips so hard it hurt. He had to hold onto Jonghyun even tighter now because he couldn’t trust his own legs to support him anymore.

 

Jonghyun pulled away to look at Taemin now, and he guessed he looked like a hot mess from how heavily he was breathing and how his eyelids kept drooping. Jonghyun didn’t seem to care as he brushed Taemin’s hair away from his face. “Don’t think I don’t notice how needy you get whenever we perform a scene at work.” His expression didn’t match the words he was saying and Taemin couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t look Jonghyun in the eye when he said these things and he hid his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder. “What would you do if hyung decided to take you right there in front of everyone?”

 

Taemin openly let out a sob at that, because there was no use in worrying about embarrassing himself anymore. “Hyung, please…”

 

He was so worked up, so overwhelmed that Taemin didn’t even notice he was moving his hips against Jonghyun’s until Jonghyun placed his hands on both sides and held him still. Fully prepared to start begging, Taemin leaned back again, and Jonghyun met his eyes as he said, “Not here, Taeminnie.”

 

Taemin whined and tried grinding against him again, so desperate for any kind of friction that he didn’t care if he was being annoying. Jonghyun made him like this so he can’t just leave Taemin this way. But Jonghyun’s grip stayed firm, and so did his voice when he spoke, “In the car.”

* * *

  


The time it took for Jonghyun to join Taemin in the back seat was too long for him and Taemin was already pulling Jonghyun in by his coat before he even had a chance to close the door. His laugh was muffled by Taemin covering his mouth with his own, and Taemin couldn’t help but let out a little laugh of his own.

 

Jonghyun’s car didn’t have working air conditioning but with how heated Taemin’s body was already it made no difference. His breathing had already picked up and his kissing was already sloppy but he needed Jonghyun more than he needed air, his body on top of his, their hips almost close enough but not yet. He kept bucking up into nothing, needing something, anything to help the tightness in his pants so badly he could taste it.

 

So when Jonghyun finally leaned in that last bit, let Taemin feel Jonghyun’s hardness against his own, Taemin saw white and tilted his head back, moaning out loud. Jonghyun kept sucking on Taemin’s lower lip because god knows he couldn’t close his mouth now, not when Jonghyun was letting him rub their cocks together through their clothes, making his whole body shiver with need.

 

“Jonghyun hyung…” Taemin sounded as desperate as he felt, needing to feel Jonghyun’s name on his tongue, let him know what he was putting him through.

 

Jonghyun groaned as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. “Fuck, keep saying my name.” And now he was meeting Taemin’s thrusts with his own and made everything that much more powerful, Taemin’s cock impossibly hard and still suffocated in his pants. It was so much that Taemin had to clutch onto Jonghyun’s back, trying to keep him right where he was, unable to handle even a second of them being apart.

 

Taemin was inexperienced and they both knew that, he was relying purely on instinct alone, moaning like breathing, wanting everything and more. But Jonghyun knew what he was doing, knew exactly what to do to make Taemin scream, moan out “Jonghyun hyung!” again, and let his fingers curl under the waistband of Taemin’s jeans, his tongue tracing along Taemin’s jawline. Taemin whimpered when he felt Jonghyun bite his earlobe, swirled his tongue around his piercing, because everything was just so overwhelming and hot and _good_.

 

When Jonghyun used his hands at Taemin’s back to pull him upwards, bring them that much closer together, Taemin had to be glad that Jonghyun was strong because there was no way he could hold his body up anymore. His legs were shaking and his fingers were holding Jonghyun’s coat so tightly they cramped and he was so fucking hard he couldn’t handle it, could feel the warmth piling in his stomach. His insides twisted and knot together until finally unraveling, taking Taemin with them. “Jonghyun hyung!” He cried out, shallowly thrusting into Jonghyun as he tried to ride out his orgasm, mouth open as he whimpered with each weak thrust. His cock was so oversensitive now his eyes rolled back as his body went limp, completely spent.

 

As the post-orgasm haze began to clear from Taemin’s head, he started flushing pink as he remembered everything he had just done and that he was still underneath Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun, who was looking down at him, eyes dark and lips red and swollen as he cooed, “Aww, did you cum in your pants?”

 

Taemin had to suck in his lips and squeeze his eyes shut when he nodded, and he couldn’t let Jonghyun’s words get to him when he just cum, couldn’t let Jonghyun know how bad they affected him. He was still gradually coming down from his high and suddenly become uncomfortably aware of the wetness in his boxer briefs.

 

All Jonghyun did was press a kiss to Taemin’s forehead, not seeming to mind that Taemin had came in his pants like a teenager when Jonghyun wasn’t even that hard. “Don’t worry, baby, hyung will take you home.”

 

His stubborn side wanted to insist that they stayed where they were, that Taemin could keep going until Jonghyun could cum too, but he knew better than that. His body was exhausted and he could barely even keep himself up, thankful Jonghyun was there to help him.

 

It still didn’t stop him from wanting, though.

* * *

  


“Taeminnie’s bed smells like Taeminnie~”

 

“Hyuuuung…”

 

“Taeminnie’s pillow smells like Taeminnie~”

 

Taemin groaned.

 

“Taeminnie…” Jonghyun paused to leave a quick peck on Taemin’s lips, “...tastes like Taeminnie!”

 

Taemin had to roll his eyes at that even though his face was heating up from the small kiss. “What else am I supposed to taste like?”

 

Jonghyun tapped his finger on his chin and stuck his lower lip out, taking extra long to answer to build the anticipation. “Jonghyun?”

 

This time Taemin couldn’t think of a response, just let his ears burn red and eyes go wide. He started blinking as he kept thinking about it, and Jonghyun probably didn’t even mean it in the way Taemin was thinking of, he probably just meant kissing. But Taemin’s mind kept wandering and his gaze kept lowering…

 

He flipped onto his other side, away from Jonghyun so he couldn’t look where he was about to. That just made Jonghyun move in closer, propping himself up on one elbow, poking Taemin’s cheek with his finger. “Aww, come on, I don’t taste that bad, do I?” He said, and if Taemin was facing Jonghyun now he would’ve given him a look that said _I’ve been sticking my tongue in your mouth for two months now, if I didn’t like it we wouldn’t be here_.

 

“Here” was of course Taemin’s bedroom, and this was the first time Jonghyun had been in there and he had to take advantage of every little thing he could tease Taemin about. Holding up the pictures on his desk and asking things that were obvious from the photos, like “You graduated three years ago?” Yes, that’s why the sign in the back said “Class of 2011”. “Did you take ballet lessons when you were little?” No, he was just performing onstage with a bunch of ballerinas because he felt like it? Of course he took ballet.

 

“Well if it’s that bad then I guess I’m gonna have to go find some gum.” Jonghyun singsonged after Taemin still didn’t answer after at least twenty pokes. When he felt the mattress rise as Jonghyun left Taemin immediately felt sorry and sat up, fully prepared to apologize, but instead ended up shouting “No, don’t!”

 

He caught Jonghyun with one hand on his nightstand, looking as confused as Taemin was embarrassed, because his heart leapt up to his throat when he saw how close Jonghyun was to the drawer only to realize he was steadying himself as he rose to his feet. “Don’t what?” He asked, head tilted and eyebrows set in a line.

 

“Nevermind, I just panicked, sorry, you’re fine.” Taemin bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything more he would regret, eyes still fixated on the drawer Jonghyun could open at any second.

 

Jonghyun followed Taemin’s eyes to the drawer, looked back at Taemin, and back to the drawer again, this time raising an eyebrow. “I wonder what could be in here that Taeminnie doesn’t want me to see…” He said with a teasing lilt in his voice, but it was too dangerous for Taemin to take that chance.

 

Unfortunately he couldn’t think of a convincing lie either. A thousand different but equally ridiculous excuses swarmed in his head, and his jaw just hung open, no help to him at all. So instead Taemin shoved his face in his pillow, the next best thing he could think to do.

 

The bed dipped next to him as Jonghyun laid down again, and thank god he hadn’t opened the drawer or Taemin didn’t know _what_ he’d do. His hand started rubbing up and down Taemin’s back, causing to him relax just a tiny bit, trying to let his worries melt away with the gentle gesture. Eventually he felt calm enough to turn over and face Jonghyun again, surprised at how close he was, but pleasantly.

 

When their eyes met they both began to smile, this moment suddenly so tender Taemin could stay there for a lifetime, only for Jonghyun to ruin it by saying “Hey, if I can guess what’s in there, will you tell me?” Most of the time Jonghyun’s enthusiasm was cute, but right now it was both cute and insufferable.

 

Despite it all, Taemin couldn’t deny the way his stomach was starting to grow hot at the idea of Jonghyun finding out what was in there. “No.” He still said, mouth running dry and thoughts starting to spiral.

 

Jonghyun saw right through his act and Taemin wasn’t sure if he was glad or annoyed. “Is it a dildo?”

 

Taemin had no idea what kind of expression he was making right now, just that his face was so hot he might catch fire. “No, it isn’t.” His heartbeat was starting to quicken and he kept biting the inside of his mouth to try and control himself.

 

“Condoms?”

 

“Like I have any use for those?”

 

“A vibrator?”

 

Taemin’s blood went cold and his throat became so dry he couldn’t say anything at first, and he must have waited just a second too long to answer because then Jonghyun _knew_. “It is, isn’t it!!”

 

“It isn’t!!” Taemin insisted, and he couldn’t hear his own voice over his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“It totally is!!” And Taemin had to shove his face in his pillow again because what was he supposed to do when Jonghyun saw right through him like this. It was so unfair but such a perfect way to lead into something more. But for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

 

He flinched when Jonghyun started stroking his hair again, body already so sensitive to touch. Just feeling Jonghyun’s fingers in his hair was enough to send wave of pleasure down his spine and he had to fight every instinct to not rub his dick against the mattress.

 

He was so lost in the sensation that he almost jumped out of his skin when Jonghyun’s voice was right next to his ear. “Have you been thinking of hyung?” He said, voice low and dark and Taemin was so glad his mouth was covered because otherwise he would’ve made a noise. It wasn’t fair that Jonghyun kept looking right into him, saying all the right things and seeing through Taemin’s lies. “I bet I’m even better than the vibe.” That one Taemin couldn’t not react to, heat pooling in his stomach and making him shiver. He wanted to find out if Jonghyun was right.

 

Jonghyun brushed Taemin’s hair away from his ear, whispering into it “Hyung would fuck you so good, Taemin-ah.” It felt like Taemin had been punched in the stomach when he said that, picturing it all too vividly. Jonghyun, inside of him, stretching him open and fucking him into the mattress. “My cock so deep inside you, making you scream.” He was touching Taemin’s back again, dragging his hand down, lower, lower, making him shudder, until his fingers were playing with the waistband of his jeans. “I’d make you cum so hard, baby.”

 

Taemin sobbed into the pillow, and he couldn’t breathe anymore, had to lift his head off the pillow to take in gulps of air. “Please.” He begged, legs starting to shake as he kept grinding onto the bed, embarrassed at how shameless he was.

 

A hand grabbed onto Taemin’s hair, pulled his face to the side. “Taemin-ah.” Was all Jonghyun said before he was kissing him, not hesitating to coax his mouth open and shove his tongue inside, make Taemin moan against his lips. Taemin fully twisted onto his side so he could lift his leg and wrap it around Jonghyun’s, pull him in closer, let him move his hips against his in small circles.

 

He gasped into Jonghyun’s mouth when he felt his hand grabbing his ass, dragging him in until their bodies were flush together. Jonghyun’s chest, firm against his own, their legs tangled together, their mouths moaning into the other’s.

 

It almost made Taemin yell in frustration when Jonghyun took his lips away, but instead he just groaned when they were kissing right under his jaw. His lips were so soft and warm it made his mind cloud with arousal. When Jonghyun bit down on his skin, it was such a shock to his system it made him cry out.

 

Jonghyun sucked on Taemin’s neck and he kept panting needlessly, his grip on Jonghyun’s hair becoming so weak. He wanted to keep Jonghyun where he was, kissing the area Taemin was sure was going to bruise, but his body wasn’t listening, he couldn’t stop rubbing his dick against Jonghyun’s, couldn’t do anything but chase that overwhelming feeling.

 

When Jonghyun pulled his hips back just a bit, just enough that Taemin couldn’t reach him, Taemin whined and desperately tried to pull him back in, grabbing anything he could. His whines turned into a moan when Jonghyun’s warm hand was cupping his hard-on over his pants, heat of his palm seeping through the layers causing his eyes to roll back. “Do you want hyung to touch you, Taemin-ah?” Jonghyun said, but he was already stroking his cock and Taemin didn’t know how to form words anymore, too far gone, mind too clouded. “Hmm? Baby?” He asked once more when Taemin didn’t answer, and he had to take a breath, had to figure out how to form words again.

 

“Yes, Jonghyun hyung.” He whispered, voice already hoarse. Jonghyun grinned at him and even when he undid the button on Taemin’s pants Taemin couldn’t stop moving, because he couldn’t handle having nothing right now. He needed to be touched, and he knew he was making things difficult, but his body wouldn’t listen to him.

 

When Jonghyun dragged his finger underneath his navel he gasped. Just that small brush sent his nerves alight and made his toes curl and he was so close, so close to where he needed it...

 

Taemin moaned embarrassingly loud as Jonghyun’s hand wrapped around his cock, finally receiving what his whole body craved. The differences between Jonghyun’s hand and his own made the experience entirely new and mind-numbing. Jonghyun’s hand was warm while Taemin was almost always cold, and the length of it could almost fit entirely in Jonghyun’s palm, while Taemin’s small hands didn’t cover nearly as much. He whimpered when Jonghyun brushed his thumb over the slit, spread his precome around the tip, and any idea of him lasting much longer was thrown away.

 

“Jonghyun hyung…” Taemin groaned out when he started tracing the underside of his cock with one finger before stroking the length of it. His hand was so tight around him and he didn’t even know what kinds of sounds he was making anymore, just that he couldn’t hold them back.

 

He almost screamed when Jonghyun started biting down on his skin again, right above his collarbones, leaving a mark. His breathing was so loud and his pulse was so fast, and it was almost too much when Jonghyun sped his hand up, made him cry out and shiver so intensely, but he still needed it faster, tighter, more.

 

Taemin wasn’t sure what gave him away, if it was how desperately he was whimpering over and over, or how he kept thrusting into Jonghyun’s hand with no rhythm. But somehow Jonghyun knew and raised his head to whisper into Taemin’s ear, hot breath making him melt, “Cum for hyung, Taemin-ah.”

 

With a few quick strokes Taemin’s orgasm hit him, coursing through his body and making him shiver, whining as Jonghyun kept moving his hand to help Taemin ride it out. His eyes shut so tight and his grip had gone loose as he came onto Jonghyun’s hand, so overwhelming he could feel tears in his eyes.

 

Nothing existed for the few seconds Taemin took to calm down. Only his chest rising and falling with each bated breath he took, Jonghyun pressing kisses onto the bruises he had left there. The haze finally started to clear and he threaded his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, just wanting to touch him, but it made Jonghyun lift his head up and smile at him. Unfortunately Taemin didn’t have the energy for words, so instead he pressed their lips together, still breathing so heavily it was more tongue and teeth than anything else. But he loved Jonghyun’s kisses no matter how messy, loved how soft his lips felt and how skilled he was with his tongue, loved it when he bit him and made him gasp into his mouth.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun murmured against his lips, noses brushing, hot breath mixing together, “I really need to clean my hand off.”

 

He froze at that and his face burned for a completely different reason. “Right. Sorry.” Taemin said, starting to shy away because he really did just cover Jonghyun’s hand in his cum, didn’t he.

 

All Jonghyun did in response was kiss his forehead. “Nothing to be sorry for, baby, I just don’t want to get anything dirty.” And that made way more sense than the worries swarming his head, Jonghyun wasn’t grossed out by him and Taemin was okay.

 

At least he was until Jonghyun started to lick his hand while maintaining eye contact with him, already feeling his stomach turning again. He tried so hard not to look, not to fantasize about anything because he wasn’t sure he could handle another round right now. “Hyuuung…” He whined, hoping Jonghyun would take the hint. Jonghyun just smirked at him.

 

“You should know by now that I’m going to take every chance I get to tease you, Taemin-ah.” He said, popping one finger in his mouth and Taemin was going to scream, but instead kept his mouth firmly shut to prevent any unwanted noises from escaping. Just continued trying and failing not to stare at how Jonghyun’s finger disappeared into his mouth, how he would swirl his tongue around as he cleaned it off…

 

...on second thought, another round might be necessary at this point.

* * *

 

“What are you reading?” Jonghyun’s cold tone made Taemin gulp, setting his book down with shaky hands.

 

“I just grabbed what was lying around…” Taemin said, trying to make his ashamed posture look as natural as possible. Head down, eyes drifting to the side, curling into himself.

 

Jonghyun grabbed the book from Taemin’s lap and flipped it open. “A book about boys kissing, though?” Jonghyun asked, pointing to a page on the book where sure enough, two boys were kissing, actually one of the tamer kisses Taemin had seen.

 

His eyes darted back and forth and his tongue peeked out to lick his lips. “It seemed interesting…”

 

And then Jonghyun was lifting his legs, and he was on top of him again, and it was so much less nerve wracking than the first time, but it still made Taemin’s eyes go wide and his heartbeat quicken. “Have you ever been kissed, Taemin-ah?”

 

He tried not to smile at that line, thinking of the first time he’d heard it. “Not...by a boy, if that’s what you mean…”

 

Jonghyun’s hand was under his chin again, and they were looking into each other’s eyes, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world despite it being scripted. “Would you like to?”

 

Taemin didn’t answer that, just nodded his head and closed his eyes, anticipating the fake kiss he had grown so used to. He could even feel Jonghyun’s face getting closer, knew when the switch was going to happen without even looking, any second now…

 

But then it was a feeling even more familiar to him than a thumb on his lips. It was Jonghyun’s, sucking on his lower lip, and Taemin’s eyes flew open in shock before he started growing warm. Just a few feet away there were three girls watching them kiss without even knowing it, and Taemin’s lower stomach started to twist, and he had to fight so hard not to start moving his hips, already embarrassingly turned on just by one kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Jonghyun didn’t immediately go to thank the customers like usual. He stared down at Taemin with hooded eyes, so dark they only contributed to his current situation, and if Jonghyun didn’t pull away soon Taemin might do something stupid that he’d regret.

 

“T-that’s our scene, hope you enjoyed it!” Jonghyun finally said, stumbling over his words, and Taemin let out a sigh of relief. However, Jonghyun had only solved the problem of the customers. The problem that was currently growing harder in Taemin’s pants, though…

 

He realized he’d been laying there too long when Jonghyun gave him a look and he blushed, quickly standing up from the couch only for his knees to give out. But Jonghyun was quick and caught him before he fell down, except now that he was in Jonghyun’s arms, Jonghyun wasn’t letting go. They stayed there, frozen, bodies touching and eyes transfixed on the other’s. Taemin wondered if Jonghyun knew the effect he had on him.

 

Clumsily, Jonghyun let go, rubbing his palms against his thighs. “We should get back to work.” He said, and even though he was right, Taemin wished he was lying. He wished they could find somewhere to be alone so they could take care of this feeling encompassing the two of them, but unfortunately, he had a job to do.

 

Throughout the rest of his shift, Taemin kept catching Jonghyun staring at him, and it wasn’t his usual infatuated stare. His gaze was dark and hooded, and his eyes kept raking over his body, lingering on certain areas more than others. He knew exactly what Taemin was going through.

 

And Taemin could tell he planned on doing something about it.

* * *

 

It came as no surprise to Taemin when Jonghyun asked him to come home with him after work.

 

It was also no surprise when Taemin was pushed into the wall not even a second after hanging up his winter garments.

 

And then it only made sense that there were two hands on his hips and a tongue in his mouth, Jonghyun kissing him so desperately it made all the neediness he had felt earlier that day come back with a passion.

 

Taemin moaned when Jonghyun bit his lower lip and he finally had enough sense to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulders, pull him in closer when they were already pressed against each other. Let their tongues swirl together and taste what had become so familiar but never dulling over the course of their relationship.

 

When Jonghyun’s hands started sneaking towards Taemin’s ass he gasped, a little hitched breath that made Jonghyun kiss him harder and grab him so tightly he scrunched his face. He grabbed harder and Taemin whimpered, and when his fingers brushed Taemin’s hole he couldn’t keep kissing him anymore, had to hide his burning red face in the crook of Jonghyun’s neck. Jonghyun kept pressing his fingers into that area and Taemin shivered and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep himself upright much longer.

 

As if reading his mind, Jonghyun started lifting Taemin up, and he wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s torso on instinct only for it to send a rush of pleasure down his spine when their cocks met through too many layers of clothing. Taemin threw his head back and hit the wall but didn’t even register the pain. “Jonghyun hyung…” He moaned, eyes hooded and lips probably just as red as Jonghyun’s were right now.

 

“I’ve got you.” Was Jonghyun’s response and he situated his arms to better carry Taemin, not even minding when Taemin started rubbing his hard-on against his stomach because he was just so fucking needy. He walked into his room and placed Taemin down on the bed, kissing him again now that he had the chance. As Jonghyun climbed on top of him Taemin let his legs fall open so Jonghyun could get in between them, grind against him and make him cry out during their kiss. “Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun said, voice rough and thick, “I have everything we need here.”

 

He didn’t need Jonghyun to clarify any more. He already knew what that meant and it made his mind swim at the idea, made his toes curl and pants grow even tighter. “Yes, please…” Taemin choked out, already feeling himself starting to leak into his boxer briefs. Jonghyun caught his lips again, slower than the first kiss, but just as filled with desire. It made Taemin hum through his nose, letting himself truly savor the feeling of Jonghyun’s mouth moving against his, his tongue licking along his lips, so soft and perfect. And then, Jonghyun’s fingers underneath his sweater, brushing by the sensitive skin on his sides and making him shy away before reaching his underarms. With a deep breath, Taemin moved his arms so Jonghyun could pull his sweater off, and then they were kissing again. And Taemin didn’t even have to try and push away any worries of Jonghyun noticing how his stomach jutted out or how he had almost no body hair because he knew Jonghyun wouldn’t mind anyways.

 

As their lips kept moving together, Taemin tightened his hold on Jonghyun’s sweater, tried dragging it up, hands clawing at his back in his efforts. When it was pulled high enough that Taemin could feel bare skin he blushed, trying to subtly feel along the muscles there, warm under his palms. He didn’t get much time to appreciate it before Jonghyun was laughing against his lips, little puffs of air, and sat up so he could take it the rest of the way off.

 

Jonghyun must have noticed that Taemin was staring because he didn’t lean down to start kissing him right away, just smirked as his cheeks grew redder. “Like what you see?”

 

“Yes.” Taemin said without thinking, blushing harder and biting his lip at his outburst. It was the truth but it was an embarrassing truth, especially when he was still staring at Jonghyun’s arms, only now noticing that he had multiple tattoos lining both of them. He never even realized he’d never seen Jonghyun without long sleeves on until this moment. There was also the tattoo underneath his pecs and one barely peeking out from his pants, circling around his hipbone, and how on earth did he end up with someone so hot.

 

And of course there was trail of hair on his defined stomach that disappeared under his jeans and led straight to the bulge in his pants.

 

“Fuck.” Taemin breathed, and he couldn’t keep looking, he had to drop his head back on the pillow or else he might go mad just knowing that he’d get to touch every inch of that body. Suddenly his mouth was watering and he really hoped Jonghyun wouldn’t notice how often he was swallowing.

 

But no, Jonghyun had to make him look again. “Baby?” He said, and Taemin lifted his head only to drop it again when his back arched as Jonghyun placed his hand on Taemin’s cock. He hissed through his teeth and tried so hard not to buck up into Jonghyun’s palm but fuck it felt so nice. He gently massaged him through his jeans and Taemin raised his fist to his mouth so he could bite on it.

 

Taemin almost whined when Jonghyun took his hand away but only heard his heart beating in anticipation when Jonghyun started undoing his jeans, relieved to finally free his cock from its stifling confines. He was so lost in the sensation of everything that he didn’t even think to lift his hips until Jonghyun said “Up.”, letting Jonghyun take everything off and now Taemin was all too aware of how naked he was.

 

He brought his legs together and bent his knees, hiding himself on reflex because no one had ever seen him like this before. He didn’t even think about how that must have come across as until Jonghyun said “Are you just being shy or do you want me to stop?”

 

“Please don’t stop.” Taemin begged, dragging out the first word because it just perfectly described how he was feeling right now. Jonghyun took that answer and wrapped two hands around Taemin’s thighs and pulled them apart, immediately ducking his head in between them. There were a few seconds of nothing but Taemin’s pulse rushing madly before Jonghyun was licking up the length of Taemin’s cock, and he let out a choked moan and felt his legs shake in Jonghyun’s hands.

 

Jonghyun wrapped his lips around the tip and circled it with his tongue, moaning at the taste of his precome and Taemin couldn’t hold back any of his sounds any more. Even with his fist muffling his voice he was still so loud, but how could he not be when Jonghyun’s mouth was so wet and hot around him, taking him in and making his back arch. He pressed a kiss at the base and murmured “Your cock is so fucking cute, baby,” on his skin and Taemin was going to cum too soon if he kept this up.

 

“Hyung…” He whined, breathless, chest heaving when Jonghyun looked up at him from between his legs. “I can’t…” Taemin trailed off at the end, words impossible when he was this far gone, mind in a haze.

 

“Can’t what, Taemin-ah?” Jonghyun asked, raising onto his knees.

 

Taemin let out a small noise. “I don’t want to cum yet.” He said the words in a rush, still into his hand, and he hoped Jonghyun heard him because he didn’t want to say it again.

 

“Ohh.” Jonghyun said, climbing on top of Taemin again to press his lips under his jawline. “Do you want hyung to fuck you now, baby?”

 

“ _Please_.” Taemin sobbed out, so desperate he could taste it, could feel it burning between his legs. Jonghyun left a few more kisses before leaning back again, reaching behind Taemin to open the small cabinet on his bed frame, pulling out a bottle Taemin didn’t have to read to know what it was.

 

He flipped the cap open and poured some of the lube onto his fingers, maybe even a little too much, and set it out of the way so he could kiss Taemin’s neck. Taemin whimpered when he felt Jonghyun’s finger brush his hole, purposefully teasing him, before slipping in to the first knuckle and making him moan. It already felt different, with Jonghyun’s finger being thicker and longer as it kept going deeper and deeper inside him, and Jonghyun kept taking it slow when Taemin would always go as fast as he could handle from the beginning. Patience was not his strong suit.

 

Jonghyun thrust his finger in and out and Taemin’s mouth opened in a silent groan, just loving the feeling and knowing that this was happening. He let out a choked moan when Jonghyun inserted a second finger, already starting to feel the stretch. He dug his nails into Jonghyun’s shoulder, hoping he wasn’t hurting him but also unable to grab any weaker. When the third finger joined Taemin was whimpering again, the fourth made him start moving his hips and whispering “Please, Jonghyun hyung, please…” ready to be filled and fucked and satisfied.

 

With one last kiss to Taemin’s neck Jonghyun removed his fingers and Taemin whined at the loss despite knowing there was still something better to come. Without Jonghyun on top of him Taemin became aware of how naked he was again, but those thoughts were quickly thrown out when Taemin saw Jonghyun undoing his belt. His throat went dry as he watched Jonghyun’s fingers work, and he was staring again and Jonghyun was probably smirking again but Taemin couldn’t look away. Jonghyun pulled his pants down and off but left his boxers on and Taemin must’ve made a face at that because then Jonghyun was saying “You’re just a little pervert, aren’t you?”

 

That was so similar to something Taemin wanted to be called that it made his face burn. “No, I’m not.” He couldn’t look Jonghyun in the eye when he said it and that probably made it obvious that he was lying but Jonghyun didn’t seem to notice.

 

Instead he just shrugged, smirk on his face betraying his actions, and climbed on top of Taemin again, pressing their dicks together. “You’ll have plenty of time to look later, but right now it’s kind of embarrassing for me to strip while you’re looking at me like you want to eat me alive.”

 

Taemin blushed again and brought his hand up to the side of Jonghyun’s face, brushing away some of the hair that was starting to stick to his forehead. “Sorry, hyung.”

 

Jonghyun leaned into Taemin’s hand before turning his head to give his palm a kiss. “It’s not a bad thing, Taemin-ah, it’s actually really sexy.” He said and Taemin blushed even harder and wished he could hide his face, but that’d come across the wrong way. “It’s your first time but it’s been awhile for me too, that’s all.”

 

That made Taemin smile, knowing that he wasn’t doing something wrong. “Okay.”

 

Jonghyun pressed their smiles together and Taemin hadn’t felt more ready for this in his whole life. He focused on moving his lips against Jonghyun’s, kissing him back, and made a noise into Jonghyun’s mouth when he felt something prodding at his entrance. “Deep breaths, baby.” Jonghyun said as he started pushing in and Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed, already feeling the stretch. Obviously Jonghyun was going to be bigger than both of their fingers, but he was bigger than Taemin’s vibrator too and he was already starting to doubt himself.

 

But he did as Jonghyun said, taking deep breaths, in and out. He could tell he was still scrunching his face, and he was still holding back sounds at feeling so impossibly full, but he wasn’t in pain. Jonghyun started kissing him all over, on his cheeks, along his jawline, distracting him, so when he felt Jonghyun bottom out, he was surprised at how relaxed he still was. They stayed like that, Jonghyun fully sheathed inside him, and shared each other’s air, looking into each other’s eyes. And it didn’t feel awkward for Taemin to do that, either, it just felt natural.

 

“I’m going to start moving now, okay?” Jonghyun said, almost whispering, like he was afraid of wrecking the moment. Taemin nodded and kept breathing, felt him pull out and thrust back in, making him whimper at the jolt of pleasure it sent through him. He started a rhythm like that, maybe a little too slow, but just enough to make Taemin just as needy as he was before.

 

“Jonghyun hyung…” Taemin moaned, head dropping onto the pillow, more satisfied than he’d ever been on his own. It wasn’t just that Jonghyun was bigger and went deeper into him, it was also having Jonghyun’s warmth on him, his mouth on his skin, him holding his hands. It was so much more than getting off. And when Jonghyun lifted their hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles, Taemin wanted to say something else, but instead all that came out was “You can go faster.”

 

It made Jonghyun laugh against his hand, small puffs of air, and Taemin face grew hotter at his outburst. But then Jonghyun straightened his arms out, pinned Taemin’s hands onto the bed, and Taemin’s dick throbbed. And Jonghyun sped up, fucking Taemin harder and faster, enough to make Taemin’s back curve and a whimper escape from his lips. He lifted his quivering legs and wrapped them around Jonghyun’s waist, pulling him in, wanting more and more. Jonghyun was groaning now and Taemin swore no other sound could compare, knowing that he was making Jonghyun feel so good made his heart soar.

 

When Jonghyun started kissing him again Taemin couldn’t keep up, just kept moaning into Jonghyun’s open mouth, played with his tongue. Jonghyun let his hands go so he wrapped them around his shoulders, deepening the kiss and probably digging his nails in too much judging by the way Jonghyun grunted. But then Jonghyun’s hands were on his hips again, lifting them up and using them as leverage, making Taemin let out a noise of surprise. And that new angle had Taemin seeing white, squeezing his eyes so tightly closed, Jonghyun hitting so deep inside him. “Fuck, Taemin-ah…” Jonghyun groaned against his lips, making Taemin’s whole body shiver, voice so breathless and rough and saying his name.

 

Taemin cried out when Jonghyun wrapped his hand around his cock and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long like this, breaths wracking his whole body and thighs shaking so badly. He stroked the length of it, so slow compared to his thrusts, and Taemin needed more than that, it was just teasing. He started thrusting into Jonghyun’s hand, trying to get him to go faster but he didn’t, just changed technique, keeping his hand still and letting his fingers do all the work. Jonghyun’s thumb started stroking under the head of his dick and his index finger was swiping over the slit and it was so much for Taemin, he couldn’t, he couldn’t hold it back…

 

“Hyung!” He cried out, cumming all over his stomach and Jonghyun’s hand, hips bucking up and limbs gone weak. “Please, hyung…” Taemin didn’t know what he was asking for anymore, didn’t know what he was saying, trying so hard to catch his breath, still thrusting into Jonghyun’s hand. His body kept shaking with aftershocks, so spent and satisfied, mind in a post-orgasm haze.

 

Even through the haze, he could still feel Jonghyun starting to pull out, and he quickly wrapped one leg around Jonghyun’s back again, not sure he’d be able to handle both. Jonghyun titled his head at him, probably too turned on and breathless to really say anything, so Taemin had to answer his silent question. “Cum inside me, hyung.”

 

Jonghyun cursed under his breath and Taemin flushed again despite just coming down from his high, but Jonghyun wasn’t going to say no to that. He immediately picked up at the same pace from before, making Taemin cry out from how overstimulated he was, but he loved it, he loved the feeling of being so sensitive he wanted to scream. Jonghyun was breathing so hard and grunting from exertion, barely audible over Taemin’s touched-out whimpers.

 

His movements and kisses turned sloppy and Taemin knew he was going to cum soon, biting onto Taemin’s neck as he started losing control. His grip on Taemin’s hips turned almost painful and he started actually dragging Taemin onto him as he fucked him, that much deeper and harder into him. It was so much that Taemin was grabbing onto Jonghyun’s hair and biting his lip as he tried to hold his noises back, so hard it almost hurt.

 

With a drawn-out moan, Jonghyun was filling him with cum, shallowly thrusting into him and breathing hot air against his neck. Taemin was still whimpering with each thrust but he wished he wasn’t, wanted to hear every sound Jonghyun made as he was pushed over the edge. His thrusts got slower and slower as he kept riding out his orgasm until they stopped, cock still halfway inside Taemin.

 

Jonghyun looked up at him with hooded eyes, expression matching Taemin’s, and kissed his already bitten raw lips as he pulled all the way out, making Taemin whimper one last time as he felt his cum dripping out of him.

 

They lost themselves in the kiss again, neither sure how much time passed before they separated, and Taemin thought his lips might be bruised like the rest of his body at this point. “I can help you wash.” Jonghyun said, seemingly from miles away. Jonghyun’s voice was soft but his actions were softer, brushing Taemin’s hair away from his face and threading his fingers through the strands.

 

Taemin gave him a shy smile. “Thank you, Jonghyun hyung.”

 

Jonghyun carried Taemin to the bathroom because “your legs were shaking so much I don’t trust you to stand anymore”, “yeah that’s totally it, hyung.” He sat Taemin on the ledge while he drew the bath before easing himself into it and helping Taemin down, holding him steady by his hips.

 

And somehow this moment of Jonghyun washing his hair, humming a tune Taemin’s didn’t even recognize, and peppering kisses onto his back, was Taemin’s favorite part of it all.


End file.
